Pai Chan
Pai Chan (陳佩(パイ・チェン) Pai Chen) is a character from Sega's Virtua Fighter series who makes a guest appearance in Dead or Alive 5. She is the third Virtua Fighter character to make a guest appearance in Dead or Alive 5, along with Akira Yuki and Sarah Bryant. __TOC__ Character Appearance Pai Chan is a beautiful young woman, her facial features are of a young female martial artist. She wears in her hair, ox horns, a traditional hairstyle that young women uses in China. Her outfit is a elegant Chinese blue dress, that she always uses when she is in training or in a fight. Personality Pai is a cheerful woman, though her moods can change quickly as a cat's - passionate in one minute then turn icy cold in the next. She is always looking to impress others with her graceful fighting style. She is also devoted to train harder to prove to her father, Lau Chan, that she is worthy to take the place of her father as the master of the Chan dojo. Etymology The surname Pai comes from the word Konkani Prakit word paee meaning Lord, Chan (simplified Chinese ; traditional Chinese:pinyin: Chén; Wade–Giles: Ch'en) is one of the most common East Asian family names. It ranks as the 5th most common surname in China. Appearances *''Dead or Alive 5'' (Unlockable character, 2012) ''Virtua Fighter'' Pai Chan made her debut in Sega's Virtua Fighter and reappeared in the subsequent sequels. Pai Chan is considered as one of the most popular characters in the series. In the games, Pai is a Hong Kong martial arts movie star and was admired by everyone (more notably, Eileen, a character that debuted in Virtua Fighter 5). She was trained at a young age by her father, Lau Chan, and her mother worked to support the family. However, Pai's mother died from overwork and ever since then, Pai blamed her father for it. She participated in the World Fighting Tournaments to prove her skills to her father. ''Fighters Megamix'' Pai appears with the entire Virtua Fighter 2 cast in the Sega Saturn game, Fighters Megamix. ''Project X Zone'' Pai appears alongside Akira in the crossover game, Project X Zone, a Nintendo 3DS RPG featuring characters from Capcom, Namco Bandai, and SEGA. Gallery Trivia *Pai Chan was revealed alongside Gen Fu, with screenshots of her shown fighting against him. This was probably a reference to Pai's rivalry against her father, Lau Chan, in the Virtua Fighter series. *Unlike Akira and Sarah, Pai doesn't appear in Dead or Alive 5's story mode. She also doesn't have a special tag throw with any of the Dead or Alive characters. However, she does have a special tag intro and win pose with Leifang. *To unlock Pai in Dead or Alive 5, you must obtain 100 titles. External Links *Pai Chan at the Virtua Fighter Wiki * Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hong Kong Characters Category:Mizongyi Practitioners Category:Characters born in May